victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent Steel
Serpent Steel is a special and extremely rare type of fabricated metal which emits a magic disabling aura around it. Description Appearance wise, the Serpent Steel is similar to any other kind of metal, however it shimmers in red from time to time. As the technique to create Serpent Steel got lost during the Barr era, most of what is left is very old and since it can't be recreated, the metal ends up being really rare and expensive to the point of only a small part of the population, like the royalty or weapons enthusiasts, have items that use the Serpent Steel. The chance of finding an item that is made/contains Serpent Steel in stores is extremely small. The aura emitted by the metal usually is limited to an area that ranges from 2 to 6 meters, depending of the size and how old is the metal. If the metal makes contact with a person (or any living creature), the aura ends up being absorbed, as if it's covering the object and causing them unable to use magic. When the contact is lost, the effect it has on the person ends and the aura comes back. The nature of the Aura makes Serpent Steel a really versatile restraining tool against Magi, as it can disable multiple Magi by leaving the aura active, or one specific target by putting Serpent Steel in contact to that target. Serpent Steel's aura can also affect Shapeshifters, forcing them to revert back to their human form[src]. Strong Serpent Steel can also cause Magi to feel nauseous and exhausted if the Magi is near or touching the Serpent Steel.[src] Pros *Any item that contains / is made of the metal emits a magic disabling aura up to 2-6 meters around the item. *If in contact with a person (or any living creature), it will make them unable to use any kind of magic. *Can be 'used' by anyone to affect any living creature, although it doesn't affect Non-Magi (unless when the Non-Magi is attempting Traditional Spells). Cons *Whenever the metal is tempered, it reduces the power of the Serpent Steel. Explaining why most powerful Serpent Steel item are very old. *There is a limited amount of the metal since the technique used on its fabrication was lost during the Barr era. Making it extremely rare and expensive in the markets. *As it glows , it gives similar disadvantage with Red Spirits, making it stand out in general. *As it emits aura, it also cause other physical side-effect on Magi like exhaustion and nausea, making it hard to handle by Magi. Trivia *The police has a limited set of cuffs and bracelets made of Serpent Steel for arresting or restraining dangerous criminals that are magi. * Even when in contact with someone, there's a chance that the Serpent Steel effect will still affect / disturb other Magi nearby, while it doesn't give huge impact. It is possible to cause the magi, at most, weakened or causing the Magi to miss or fail their magic action. * While then range of aura mentioned to be ranging around 2-6 meters. It is possible for a weakened Serpent Steel to have shorter range of aura, so it is assumable the range mentioned is only applicable to original Serpent Steel.[src] Gallery Serpentsteel1.jpg|The bigger and older the item, the bigger aura it emits. Serpentsteel2.jpg|The Serpent Steel emits a magic disabling aura. Serpentsteel3.jpg|The Serpent Steel's magic disabling energy got absorbed into the person who's in direct contact with it. Serpentsteel4.jpg|Every time the metal is melted to give it a new shape, its power weakens. Category:Terms Category:Magical Item